


A Profitable Hunt

by EternalScout89



Series: The Hunts of Trolls [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalScout89/pseuds/EternalScout89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After going on a hunt around the complex, Nepeta finds more than she bargained for in her chosen prey</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Profitable Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here it is, this is my first published smut fic... I ended up both getting the idea from/working with a very close friend while I wrote this, and my friend said it was very good, but I'll let you be the judge of that. Just, be gentle with me, it is my first time...
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, so long as the emphasis is on "constructive".
> 
> Edited: After some thought, I will be writing a second chapter, though I do not know when it will published...
> 
> Edited: Second chapter is up! Went a little darker this go-around, but hey... I've got one more chapter in the works!

Nepeta rolled around on the floor of the main control room, just waking up from one of her catnaps with absolutely nothing to do, having already completed her trolling of the human children. “Ugh, so bored!” She stood up from her spot by her desktop, and looked around the largely empty room. Only she and the Aradia-bot were up, and that… thing always gave her the creeps, never mind that it used to be one of her best friends… Her boredom quickly got the better of her, and she wandered off to the Transportalizer, zapping herself through a few random levels to find out what there really was in this complex.

She prowled around for some time, pretending she was her old lusus, trying to sniff out some new prey, when she saw a light on down one of the halls. Silently crawling down the hall to see who else was up, her ears started picking up mechanical sounds. She smiled and shook her head. There was only one other troll who would be up at this hour, let along messing with any sort of machinery: Equius. Her tail twitched in anticipation; she always relished the chance to surprise her moirail.

Creeping up to the corner of the open doorway, she peered around to see Equius, facing the doorway, sitting in front of a wide table filled with wires and gizmos she could hardly even begin to describe. He looked to be more stressed than usual over whatever device he was building at the moment, as he reached over to a tall stack of towels to dry his face. She took the opportunity presented by him blocking his own vision to sneak into the room, hiding behind a pile of discarded parts.

After that, it was a simple enough matter to creep around the room behind him, using the stacks of towels and parts, and the sparse lighting. Climbing up a particularly tall pile behind him, she crouched, tail twitching with a mind of its own, waiting for just the right moment to pounce. That moment soon presented itself as he turned in his seat, deep in thought, crossing his legs.

Grinning, Nepeta’s rear wiggled back and forth for a moment before she launched herself forward, sliding down the pile, and landing directly on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold herself up. “EQUIUS!!! Hi!”

Equius gripped the table to keep himself from striking out once he saw who was “attacking” him. “Nepeta?! Wh—What are you doing down here? I did not think anyone else came down here, that was the entire point of my absconding to this location.”

Nepeta grinned. “Oh, I got bored, and thought I’d explore a little bit… I didn’t think I’d find my moirail down here, but I can’t say I’m unhappy! Besides, you looked so positively frustrated, I couldn’t just leave you like that, could I?” As she spoke, she curled her body, cat-like, on his lap, settling herself where she could look up at him with a smile.

Equius tried to glower down at the green-blooded troll, but, as usual, there was just something about the girl that made him want to smile. “Fine, just refrain from disturbing me, please. I am in the middle of attempting to streamline a number of Aradia’s sub-systems…” He turned the seat back to the table, shifting with some difficulty to allow for Nepeta’s form.

Nepeta frowned as she watched him return to work. She’d never much liked her moirail’s attraction to the other troll, and that was before she was revealed to be dead, and then possessed the robotic replica he had created of her. Something about the whole thing made nose wrinkle, like she’d smelled something foul, especially when he continued to do her such favors. She really shouldn’t do anything to stop him from working, but with a grin, she realized that didn’t mean she couldn’t try and distract him somehow.

She let him work for another minute or so before reaching up, forming her hand into a paw-like fist, and starting to bat at one end of the towel hanging around his neck. Equius glanced down with a little annoyance at the distraction, but returned his focus to his work. Nepeta frowned as she continued. This was getting her nowhere. She needed to step up this new game she’d discovered.

Reaching up higher, she started lightly playing with the end of his hair, soon drawing the desired reaction from him, as he reached over and lightly took her wrist, pushing it back down. “Please, stop doing that.” He said before returning to his work.

Nepeta grinned; she had her opening now! After waiting another minute, she reached up again to bat at his hair. He again looked down, momentarily looking more miffed than before, but his expression softened a little as she looked up at his with her most adorable face she had in her arsenal.

Equius sighed, and looked around for something else she could perhaps play with. His gaze landed on a large bundle of cords, wires and straps lying by the workbench. Taking hold of them, he quickly formed them into a rough ball, and tossed it towards the corner.

Nepeta watched it go, trying to resist the urge to spring after it. She needed to focus on Equius right now; she couldn’t afford to—Oh, forget it! She thought, jumping up on the table and over into the corner, pouncing on the ball, hitting it around and tossing it into the air in her enjoyment.

Equius smiled at seeing his moirail so happy before once again turning back to his work. He needed to focus on his work, since it was very delicate, requiring a gentle hand, something he was not entirely certain he possessed. Leaning in, he used the pliers to gently pick up a wire, pulling it over to connect with another as he soldered it in place. He’d never been very good at this detail work, but this time, he actually seemed to be doing it well. He soldered first one, then the next. After he connected the five wires with the parts they controlled, he then moved over to solder them all together into the primary controlling cable. He pulled them over and laid them over each other, moving the soldering tool into place. He slowly pulled the solder over the wires, slowly melting it into place, letting himself smile as he worked, glad that he could finally complete this delicate—- “YYOOOWWW!!! EQUIUS, HELP!!”

Equius jumped at the sudden cry of anguish, scattering the wires and solder across the table. Gritting his teeth, he looked over, ready to finally let loose a tirade against the cat-troll, but the words died on his lips as he saw her.

Perhaps not entirely unsurprisingly, Nepeta had gotten herself entangled in the bundle of cords to the point where she was completely immobilized. One of the parts that surprised Equius was her position. Somehow, she had gotten her arms completely behind her, which, if he traced the cords correctly, were connected with her ankles and knees, somehow pulling them apart and back, such that she was essentially presenting herself to him. Finally, she had somehow gotten a band around her forehead, which was now being pulled tightly, forcing her head into an awkward angle arching backwards, leaving her unable to see anything more than the ceiling.

The other part that rendered him speechless was the state of her clothing. Somehow, he had no idea how, she had managed to extend her claws in the midst of her struggles, and they had then torn up her pants, particularly around her crotch, and nearly shredded her shirt. Her overcoat, though intact, was of no use, falling open to completely reveal the entirety of the cat troll to him. He found his eyes unable to resists drifting cross her form. Her neatly trimmed pussy almost seemed to be quivering as she panted, and he wondered at how he had never noticed just how well-endowed she was, as her rather perky breasts were now only held back by a few tightly pulled strands of shirt, and otherwise fully bared.

Nepeta blushed furiously under his gaze, knowing the state she was now in. Sure, she’d wanted to distract him from Aradia, but not like this! She mewled pitifully as she still struggled against her bonds. “Equius, please, help me! I can’t get out of this by myself!” Her struggles snapped the few remaining threads of her shirt, letting her breasts finally fully free, and Equius stood, entranced, as they bounced and jiggled with her motions.

As he watched, he felt his trollhood stirring in his loose-fitting sweats, quickly hardening to its full 7 inches. Somehow breaking his gave away from the virtually nude troll, he looked down at his own crotch, and saw the tip poking out of the top of his pants. He quickly looked back up to make sure Nepeta couldn’t see as he yanked up his sweats to cover himself, blushing as he did.

“A-all right, Nepeta, just calm down, I’ll do what I can. Just, stop struggling, ok? I’ll… I’ll do what I can.” She stilled her movements, and Equius walked over, hiding his crotch the best he could as he entered her field of vision and started working to untangle the cords and straps. Many of them were extraneous, completely loose of her bonds, but they were tangled together so that he had to remove them all, one by one, to get any headway.

He made some progress loosening her bonds slightly, thought she was still pinned, when she happened to look over and notice his distinctly tented sweatpants. She was pretty surprised by this, since she’d never thought Equius would have never thought of her like that. But then, after thinking about it, she couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Well, now I know what he’s into… She thought with a smirk. “Getting a little excited by this, huh, Equius?” She said, glancing up at him.

He looked down at her, a little confused by the statement, before realizing where his crotch now was, and quickly jumping back and covering himself with his hands. “N-no, it’s not like that! I just…”

Nepeta smiled comfortingly. “I should hope not. After all, if you did, I couldn’t do anything at all to stop you, all trussed up like I am…” As she spoke, she started biting her lip, and subtly pushed her chest further out, slowly making grinding motions with her hips as best she could. “All I could do is just lie here, and try to make the best of it. It’ll be… “Hard” to do, but I think if I focus, I could maybe enjoy you pushing into me, thrusting hard into my depths, and of course it would be so very difficult to enjoy things if you started sucking on… Well, on my tits. It would be hard, but I think I could manage it, if you were happy…”

Equius, already sweating profusely, grabbed a towel to wipe off his face. “N-Nepeta, I really do not believe this is the way a moirail should be talking… Or behaving. Could you please cease your movements?”

Nepeta smirked, making her motions a little more obvious. “Talking like what? I’m just saying, if you really wanted to take me, I couldn’t stop you. I mean, I wouldn’t even be able to call for help or anything, since we’re so far away from everyone else… You could fuck me just as hard as you wanted to, and I wouldn’t be able to do a thing to stop it…”

Equius started to protest again, but then stopped. They were quite far away from the others, several floors in fact. And, it was fairly obvious that for whatever reason, Nepeta truly wanted this to happen now. On top of everything else, his erection certainly liked the idea, and considering it had been nearly a month since he had last found the time for any activity of that sort, it didn’t seem to want to go away anytime soon.

He watched her for another moment, before coming to a decision and moving to close and lock the door. No sense in taking any unneeded risks after all. Turning back, he started walking purposefully back towards Nepeta, pulling off his shirt as he did, revealing his highly toned physique.

Nepeta’s eyes widened at seeing him like this, both his form and his new attitude towards her. She smiled, looking him up and down as he approached, feeling herself dampen as he drew closer. He stopped and stood in front of her, looking down with a blank face. Her smile dropped the longer he stood there, his expression inscrutable behind his cracked shades. She started squirming a bit, feeling a bit unsure if she was really ready for what was about to happen, when Equius suddenly dropped down, squatting in front of her.

“Tell me,” He said in a low voice, putting his face inches away from hers. “Have you ever done anything of this sort before?”

Nepeta swallowed, and considered lying to him, but she could tell he was serious in asking this. “N-no, I haven’t.” She said, surprised her voice sounded so small, especially compared to before.

Equius held her gaze for another few seconds before standing up and speaking. “For tonight, you will only call me Master. Conversely, if you refer to yourself at all, you will name yourself as Pet, as will I. Do you understand this?”

Nepeta blinked up at him, wondering what she had just gotten herself into. “Y-yes, Master, I under—I mean, Pet understands.”

Equius nodded sharply, before reaching down behind her, gripping a bundle of wires, and hauling her up into the air. He considered using one of the many chains and hooks to simply suspend her, but he decided that might be a bit too much for her first time. Instead, he simply placed her on her back on one of the workbenches, situating her hole at a convenient waist height. Keeping his face as blank as he could manage, he reached down, and shoved off his sweatpants, letting his erection spring free.

Nepeta’s eyes widened at the sight. She’d never tried to fit anything so large into herself, though her pussy was already starting to drip at the sight. “Are you really going to stick that into me, Equi—Uh, Master? Pet isn’t sure it will fit…”

Equius let himself smile for the first time since this encounter started. “Yes, I am, Pet. I do hope I won’t hurt you, but know that I will take what you’ve offered me.”

Nepeta swallowed again, nodding slightly. “Y-yes, Pet does know this… Pet just hopes that she’ll enjoy it as much as master will…” She smirked inwardly, feeling suddenly grateful that she had always loved to roleplay in her chatting with her friends.

Equius leaned over, placing his face near her pussy, seeing for the first time how damp she was. “Well, I was going to make sure my Pet was well lubricated, but it doesn’t look like I’ll need to.” He smirked slightly, looking back up at her over the rims of his shades. “This really is exciting for you, isn’t it, Pet?”

Nepeta licked her lips, nodding a little more confidently, her breath quickening. “Yes, Master, it is. Your Pet’s never done anything like this before, at all… Not with anyone else, at least.”

Equius stood back up, cocking an eyebrow at her. He was surprised to hear that she had even thought of such acts, let alone apparently experimented on her own. After a second, he realized there was another connotation in that statement. Leaning over her, he rested his dick on her pussy, bringing his face close to hers. “Does this mean you’ve never been with another troll in a manner such as this before?”

Nepeta dropped her gaze, suddenly feeling a little nervous at her inexperience. “ N-no, Master, Pet hasn’t…” She looked back up, a little fire returning to her eyes. “But that doesn’t mean that Pet doesn’t know what she’s doing! Pet’s seen plenty of other trolls being with each other, and humans too! Pet knows what to do!”

Equius chuckled at her reaction. “Don’t worry yourself, Pet, I’m sure you’ll do fine. Besides, it’s not as thought Pet will be doing very much this time.”

Before she could respond again, he looked down, and started to slowly press himself into her. He took it slowly at first, pressing enough to let his head and a little of his shaft slip inside her. She gasped slightly at feeling something else alive inside her for the first time, squirming slightly as she got used to the sensation. He began to slowly thrust in and out, going slightly deeper every few thrusts, letting her become more accustomed to it as he went.

Nepeta forced herself to lay still as much as she could, focusing instead on feeling another trolls dick burying itself into her. Until today, the biggest thing she’d felt had been one of Gamzee’s clown horns she’d taken after she had visited him once. She quickly stopped using that, though, as the constant honking had nearly driven her crazy. This, however, was completely different. Instead of cold, hard, unyielding metal, this was a real, live, throbbing cock, pushing itself deeply into her. As he thrust further, however, she started hurting some. She wriggled a little, trying to alleviate the pain, to no avail.

Equius saw the look on her face, the wincing that told him she wasn’t completely enjoying this, and started taking it slower, but not stopping his forward advancement. Eventually, he bottomed out inside her, and stopped, letting her become used to feeling him so deeply. While she did so, he looked down, letting his hands reach up and grasp at her chest.

Once again, she gasped at the new feeling, having someone else touching and fondling her breasts. With a smile on her face, she suddenly realized why those other female trolls and humans she’d seen had so clearly enjoyed it when their partners did so.

Once he was sure she was used to feeling him inside her, he started to slowly resume his thrusting, gradually speeding up, bit by bit. He kept a tight rein on his passion, still afraid he might hurt her in his need, but looking at her face, he could see that was far from a problem at the moment.

Nepeta was biting her lip, moaning slightly as she began to truly enjoy the feeling, starting to push herself back onto his dick as best she could in her position, and gradually letting out the occasional moan and sigh. Her arms started straining against the cords, trying to reach out and pull Equius’ mouth down to hers, or even better, to her chest. Whimpering slightly, she looked up at him with a pleading face. “Please, Master… Mmm… May Pet g-get a kiss from you? It—- Ooohhh…. It is Pet’s first time, and s-she thinks it would be wee—ooooooohhhhhh…. Weird if she had gotten f-f-fucked before she even got h-her first kiss… Oooohhh…”

Equius again looked at her in surprise. She hadn’t even been kissed before? He knew she had preferred to live apart from other trolls, but to have so little contact with another? Sheltered was an understatement. “Hmm… Perhaps I will, but not now, but later, if I do at all.” With this, he began pumping into her even quicker, aiming to press as deep into her as he could.

Between his quickening thrusts, Nepeta looked vaguely saddened by this, but the feeling was soon washed away by the feeling originating from her crotch, which was changing, turning into that familiar sensation of a dam waiting to burst, gradually building up more and more pressure inside her.

Equius looked up at her, and saw her squeeze her eyes shut, and bite her lip, moaning louder, which coupled with the indescribable feeling of her pussy squeezing his dick harder than before, let him know that she was nearing her finish. Increasing his thrusts, he leaned in close to her face, breathing heavily as he pushed her over her edge, feeling himself closing in on his own climax.

As she finally felt herself crest, her eyes and mouth flew open, wordlessly letting out a long loud moan, almost a scream, as the feelings washed over her, of release and of the most pleasure she had ever felt, far more than when she had worked on herself. If she had been capable of thought, she would have wondered that she had taken this long to have any sort of sex before, but as it was, she could only ride the ever-growing wave of passion, mind scrubbed clean by cum washing out of her, soaking the table beneath her, as well as both pairs of legs.

Equius let out a slight groan at feeling the sudden rush of juices, giving up on controlling his thrusting, and simply pounding through her orgasm, glad that she had finished, but determined to see himself satisfied as well. He found he didn’t need much more effort to do so, as he quickly felt his balls tightening, preparing to explode. With a few more powerful thrusts, he began to empty himself into her, cumming with a deep groan, leaning in to almost roughly press his lips against Nepeta’s as he drained inside her, pumping nearly a month’s worth of cum into her depths, finally finishing and all but collapsing on top of her.

After several minutes of deeply satisfied panting on both parts, Nepeta began to squirm against the weight on top of her. “Um… Master? Can… Can you get off of Pet now, please? She’s finding it hard to breathe…”

Equius, only just feeling his blood pressure return to normal, quickly stood back up, slipping his now flaccid dick from inside her, letting out the juices that had been plugged up. “Oh, of course, Nepeta. And, you don’t have to call me Master anymore. I may have… Well, fucked you, but I hope we’re still friends.” He leaned over behind her to start seriously untangling her limbs.

Nepeta smiled. “Oh, we are, but if you don’t mind, I think I still want you to be my Master, Master.” She ducked her head, hiding a slight smirk. “That is, if you still want to keep me as Your Pet…”

Equius paused in his activity and leaned down to bring his face near to hers. “Well… I suppose this is what happens when you take in a stray. Very well, as long as you are willing to remain my Pet, I will remain your Master.”

Nepeta grinned, leaning up suddenly to plant a kiss on his lips. “Oh, thank you, Master! This was so much fun, Your Pet really hopes she can do it again, and soon!”

Equius smiled at her as he continued pulling free various cords. “Well, if you’re that eager, I don’t suppose I can say no, can I?”


End file.
